


How Deep is Your Love

by Weresnake



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Edging, M/M, god im tired, that thing where you tie up a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: Two lovers snark and bond, then bump ugliesJust as expected, Dave’s face scrunches up and he shakes his head. “I did NOT spend an hour learning how to tie you up this pretty just to untie you immediately after.” To his surprise though, Dave slides onto Klaus’s lap; drawing a small noise out of him. “Not until I’ve undone you.”Klaus breathes out a “shit,” and his knees adjust to the weight.Dave leans in to kiss Klaus on the jaw, trailing down his neck. “Shit is right, babe. You’re in trouble”





	How Deep is Your Love

Dark ringed eyes followed Dave striding in circles around his sitting form. The rope was soft but very firm as it slowly restrained his body to the wooden chair. The room had a warm glow about it.  
  
“You new around here handsome?” Klaus asked with a grin.  
  
“Oh you know…” His lover responds back, a smile cracking his lips. “A bit of here, bit of there. I’m kind of a traveler myself.”  
  
“Is that so?” His voice rises a tad as there’s a jerk to the binding and it tightens more. He picked a horribly wrong day to wear skinny jeans but dam was the look on Dave’s face worth it.  
Feeling the motions of a knot being tied somewhere behind him, Klaus closes his eyes slow and inhales deep to test the ropes. The pressure tightens with his inhale, and loosens with the long sigh he exhales. Then Daves face comes back into view and that genuine grin graces his lips.  
  
It was the closest he could manage to an “I love you.” in the moment.  
  
“You alright there Klaus? Your getting that spacey look.” There’s a break to Dave's teasing and concern edges his voice.  
  
“hm? Oh it’s nothing.” Klaus focuses on him directly. “I should’ve taken off my pants before this is all.”  
  
His lovers’ eyes widen and that warm, broad hand slaps his own cheek. “Shit! That’s what I was forgetting.” A giggle bubbles up and Klaus’s shoulders shake with it.  
  
“God damn it Dave,” he says. “Now we cant have any sex at all, might as well pack our bags and call it a day…”  
  
As expected, Dave’s face scrunches up and he shakes his head. “I did NOT spend an hour learning how to tie you up this pretty just to untie you immediately after.” To his surprise though, Dave slides onto Klaus’s lap; drawing a small noise out of him. “Not until I’ve undone you.”  
  
Klaus breathes out a “shit,” and his knees adjust to the weight.  
  
Dave leans in to kiss Klaus on the jaw, trailing down his neck. “Shit is right, babe. You’re in trouble”  
  
He brings both hands up to run through those rich dark curls. There’s a slow rocking as Dave grinds on Klaus oh so finely. Paired with the sweet nothings Dave is whispering, Klaus is about to choke. There’s a slight tug as Dave brings his head closer and kisses him deep. He moans pitifully and his knees rise just a tad, wanting to wrap themselves around Dave on impulse.  
  
Gazing deep into those beautiful irises, Klaus opens his mouth to say something, his lips parting and a bit wet from the kiss.  
  
Then there’s a knock.  
  
The two don’t even register the noise but a second knock pulls Dave out of the zone. “Did you order something?” He asks, wiping the corner of his mouth.  
  
“No, but I think we should focus on more important things.” He hears the knock again and sounds more desperate as the weight on his lap dissipates and Dave heads out of the room. “Like fucking me into the mattress kinda things.”  
  
“I’ll be back darling, just stay put.” He mutters as he heads out of sight and Klaus trembles with rage. “THAT’S THE POINT OF TYING ME UP.”  
  
Beside the sound of his heart hammering in his chest, Klaus can’t hear much else. There's a faint noise of ghosts wailing in the distance that makes him roll his eyes and remember how to effectively get them to fuck off without the heavy drinking or drugs. The freedom of control on the spirits that tormented his entire life was invigorating. His nails claw at the wood impatiently but his patience is rewarded as Dave returns.  
  
“About time, I’m getting a lethal case of blueballs here.” He retorts. There’s no heat in the words as he’s more relieved at seeing the man more than anything.  
  
“So your siblings were at the door and they were asking if you were going with them.” Dave says, ignoring the others face. “I told them we’re busy watching a movie but… I realized the only movies I knew were from the sixties so I made up one on the spot.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Klaus watches him untie the bottom part with more interest then the conversation.  
  
“Yeah, the title is called: A Pug’s Life. Its about a dog shelter full of pugs that eventually turn on the humans.” He runs his hands over where the ropes just recently pressed against those thighs. There’s a glazed look on Klaus’s eyes as he lets out a bland “uh huh.”  
  
“The humans were using the pugs for supplying them food using unfair wages so the pugs send out one of their own to find someone that could free them from the tyranny.” Dave rambles on as he rolls off the hot, tight jeans. “Luther looked pretty mortified, do you think I should sell the rights to a studio?”

“Whatever you want love.” Klaus groans as the cold air hits his sweaty skin and feels his member all the more closer to being freed. Dave laughs and pulls Klaus deep into another kiss, then shucks his own pants and undies off. He sits back on his lap and brings up both hands to rub circles into Klaus’s jaw. 

“You’re such a good listener.” He comments, Klaus’s eyes snap back to him, detecting the sarcasm. 

“Hell yeah I am.” 

“You know what you’re better at though?” Dave asks, reaching down to pull his darlings stiff length out and stroking them both which earns a delicious noise from Klaus.  
“What?” He replies back as he tries moving in pace with Dave.  
  
Klaus felt like he was dying, like he was drowning with a need for release. He leans in for another round of mashing lips and heavy, desperate kissing. There was a point where Dave left all his shits behind and moaned Klaus’s name as that broad, callused hand moved faster.  
  
“Being the most precious thing in my life.” He answers sweetly and quietly, almost as if he was shy to admit it. If his hands weren’t also tied, Klaus would be dragging passionate red lines up and down those pretty broad shoulders of his in response. Then they hit that sweet climax and both are just gasping as they came hard and fast. Klaus almost sees stars from how good the release was and his mouth hangs open a bit.  
  
His head drops over the chairs back. “Ten out of ten.” He says with heavy lidded eyes.  
  
“You say that every time we do this.”  
  
“What else can I say? We always have the best sex.”  
  
Dave laughs a bit airily and pulls out a pocket knife from the discarded pants to cut Klaus free. The other hardly budges, except his eyes trailing up Dave. “Wait…. Hold that phone… why didn’t you just cut the rope to free my pants off earlier?”  
  
He just shrugs and gives a sympathetic smile. “Forgot.”  
  
“Fuck you,”  
  
“Maybe next time. How confident do you feel about topping babe?”  
  
There was a noncommittal groan and Dave scoops him up. “Better question, do you want a bath to clean you off.”  
  
“Hell fucking yes.” Klaus buries his face in Daves neck so it comes out muffled but he doesn’t care, he just inhales the intoxicating smell of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this too much. credit to the umbrella academy server for pushing me to write this


End file.
